Talk:Kadis-kot
pna there has to be a whole bunch more on this topic in the number of appearances suggests anything. --Alan del Beccio 09:23, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) I have seen the Voyager series, but i dont think it is much known about it. It could be complete. 19:10, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) : rm . Added some more info on Kadis-kot. -- Q 09:49, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Alpha Quadrant possibility removal Meryl is the one playing as she is seen reflected in the board. Futhermore, there is no indication that any of the personalities could call upon information they possessed after assimilation. Jaf 14:32, 28 May 2006 (UTC)Jaf : In the episodes I found, one on StarTrek.com, she is referred to as a 'Human Girl' not Meryl. I cannot find a connection to the girl and the name Meryl, which is only spoken by Seven in the corridor after being a Klingon and a Vulcan. (although the girl reflected in the board is the same as in Seven's hallucinations) Unfortunately I miss the end titles on the episode I have, so I cannot check if she is really credited as Meryl. Maybe the origin, or possible origin, of the game should be described in a background section. The Benkarans seem to know the game. So it seems strange that a game would be known in, or has its origin in, two quadrants, while both inhabitants off the quadrants never met. Even stranger as the human girl suggest to play it. -- Q 14:56, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :: I think we are going to find the answer to this in production inconsistency and not 'in-universe' speculation. Meryl being the little human girl seems likely as the same actress is shown consistently throughout the episode, not to mention her clearly human name. Jaf 15:21, 28 May 2006 (UTC)Jaf :::Well, I have inserted a background section about it. Don't know if it is appropriate though. -- Q 18:37, 30 May 2006 (UTC) ::::I think that "bckgnd" section is EXTREMELY speculative. The fact that Naomi knows how to play the game doesn't mean it originated in the alpha quadrant - she has never been there and could have learned about the game from a gamma quadrant species. Secondly, we don't know whether Neelix explained the game to Joleg or not - the fact that it didn't appear on screen doesn't mean it didn't happen, so it doesn't necessairly support the delta quadrant origin theory. So alpha quadrant origin still remains the most probable - at least for me. -- prusmi 23:43 (CET), 5 November 2006 :::::Couldn't it have been originated somewhere and spread to both quadrants? 22:24, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::Isn't it much simpler to just assume Neelix taught Joleg how to play it? The game doesn't look *that* complicated to learn, and the prisoners were on the ship for days and days with nothing else to do. Occam's Phaser, people. -- 15:26, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::I speculate the game is of Talaxian origin. Naomi would have naturally learned it from her Godfather, and in Homestead Naomi is playing it with the Talaxian boy. There is no indication that Joleg knew how to play it originally and was likely taught it. The only potential outlier is the one childlike personality of Seven's, which may or may not be the same as the Human child. As all of the games played have either Naomi OR Neelix involved, this seems very likely, and Kadis-kot is a very Talaxian sounding word.-- 20:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Connect 4/four/Four In A Line It looks a bit like Connect 4/four/Four In A Line, you know the competitive game. Is it worth a mention? – Jono R 21:00, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :It looks like a game where you put tiles on a wall and not drop them in slots. Even if it looked a little more like connect four you wouldn't have any proof it was based on it therefore, it doesn't go in the article. — Morder (talk) 21:23, 11 August 2009 (UTC)